


Sweatshirt

by touka



Category: Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakamatachi | Okamisan and her Seven Companions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touka/pseuds/touka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her shaking was clear as day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweatshirt

Each time he offered her his sweatshirt she declined. Sometimes it was more polite than others, but he still wished she would stop pretending that she wasn't cold, saying a wimp like him needed to stay warm.

"Ryoko..."

Because her shaking was clear as day.

" _What?_ " She hissed, folding her arms and turning her head, eyes indirect.

Ryoshi took the opportunity to slip the cotton bundle over her head and wrap his arms around her body before she could thrash against his actions. He was happy just standing with her in the snow, feeling her heart beat against his own.


End file.
